Jorden Moris
Jorden Moris is a seasoned and extremely adept Inquisitior of Ordo Xenos, and has dedicated his life to eradicating the Xenos threat since he lost his family to a Dark Eldar raid at the age of ten years old. He has grown much since that day, narrowly escaping the death of his homeworld by the skin of his teeth, and has become a foe for all xenos and heretic scum to fear. Jorden is the Imperiums premier Dark Eldar expert, knowing more about the Dark Kin and their ways than nearly any other mortal in the Galaxy. History The Sacking of Beilas Joden was born to a Luther and Vivian Moris on the small Agri-World of Beilas, the eldest of four children. Jorden reportedly had a fine and balanced childhood, his father a hard working and morally upstanding man, and his mother caring and supportive. He was often in charge of helping his father in maintaining the Moris family's modist but productive farm, and seeing to his siblings when his parents were away at the market. It wasn't a glamours or luxurious life, but, unlike so many in the Imperium, it was a happy and safe one... until Belias became the target of heretical and xenos forces. The First Storm of the infamous Storm Draugar Chaos Space Marine Warband came to Beilas, led by the brothers Malak and Ingar Blackspawn, to activate an ancient heretical construct and plunge the world into the Warp. Though they're efforts were impeded by the arrival of the Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather, their Kroot mercenaries, and forces of both the Spider Knights and Steel Wardens Space Marines Chapters fought valiantly to defend the world and its people, Beilas was eventually lost to the howling maw of the Warp. Jorden had seen his family and village slaughtered by Dark Eldar raiders, and witnessed firsthand the savagery of the Kroot of the Banished Kindred and the brutality of the Storm Draugar. But Jorden also saw, closer than most mortals ever would, the fearless resolve of the Space Marines, and just how much they would sacrifice for the good of mankind. Seeking vengeance, and remembering the sacrifice of the Space Marines, when Jorden heard that an Inquisitor of Ordo Xenos, Martz Sharp, had arrived to interrogate the handful of refugees that had survived the destruction of their homeworld, he did not hesitate. The child fond the Inquisitor and demanded that the he train him to destroy the Xenos threat, and Martz was all to happy to oblige. Acolyte Years The Purge of Ginnon Notable Operations Personality A cold and withdrawn man, Jorden rarely entertains complex social graces, often being quick and to the point, though he has an eye for detail and this shows when he is briefing his operatives on their missions and when he is formulating said operations. This skill also aids him considerably when in the field searching for signs of xenos taint. He despises the alien with every fiber of his being, working to totally exterminate any he comes across, be they hostile or otherwise. He holds, mostly from his traumatic personal experience with creatures such as Dark Eldar, that xenos races are inevitably a threat to the Imperium, and will obstruct mankinds goals until they are all violently purged. He considers all things of xenos origin tainted beyond use, and will only accept a xenos artifacts existence if it means it cannot be destroyed safely or if it is better left intact and out of the hands of xenos or irresponsible bureaucrats. Jorden holds a high degree of respect for the legendary Adeptus Astartes, having witnessed the Spider Knights and Steel Wardens sacrifice their lives and very souls in the defense of the people of Beilas. Thus, although it is not specifically his department, he has often defended Space Marine Chapters when they are accused of heresy. He holds that without obvious evidence, these most mighty of the Emperor's servants must be given every benefit of a doubt. This was made most evident when he defended the Equializers Space Marine Chapter during the Trindus Trials. Jorden also regards abhumans as no less than human, albeit far more specialized, and has no qualms about the existence of one in his retinue, not to mention the Galaxy. However, creatures born of Chaos are best purged, regardless of the origin of their mutations or their state of mind. Appearance Though Jorden is roughly a hundred years old, basic juvie treatments have kept his body young and fit, and he appears to be a young man in his late twenties, with short black hair, a square jaw, and deep brown eyes. He has a light brown complexion, a result of his natural skin tone and the sunny world he once called home. His body is marred by various scars, though this is rarely seen as he is often clad in power armor. He often wears his black hair in a short, flat top style. Jorden stands at about five feet tall, and has a rather athletic build, owing to years of combat experience and a strict exercise regimen that he has stayed to since he was taken under the wing of Inquisitor Martz. Wargear Jorden is often in the field when it is prudent, and is well versed in various forms of combat, both ranged and hand to hand. 'Ferrus- '''A master crafted power axe, Jordens go to weapon in melee. The Inquisitor named the weapon after his little brother, a stoic reminder of why he fights the dreaded xenos menace. He is considerably skilled with this weapon, having held his own against Ork mobs and Dark Eldar Kabalites. '''Equius Pattern Bolt Revolver- '''Jorden procured this powerful weapon, specifically scaled down for his use, from a grateful Equalizers Chapter after he defended the Chapters innocence in the Trindus Trials. It is a reliable and deadly weapon, and has served him well. '''Inquisitorial Power Armor- '''Jordens Inquisitorial Power armor was manufactured to Jordens specifications when he officially became a fully fledged Inquisitor and has changed little since. The armor is not as particularly thick as that found in the hands of some Ordo Mallus Inquisitors, more similar to the Power Armor of the Adeptus Soritas in build and protection. Base of Operations Jorden Moris and his retinue operate out of the Black Ship ''The Red Oddessy. ''The ''Oddessy ''is equipped with some of the finest technology the Imperium can muster, and has been Jordens home ever since he was recruited by Inquisitor Martz. Retinue Like many Inquisitors, Jorden keeps a deadly menagerie of cohorts at his beck and call, many are valued friends while others are merely hired guns. Elisha Isador A veteran Sister of Battle Sister Superior from the Shrine world of Unitet, Elisha is one of Jorden's most trusted aides. Her skill in the realm of battle is nearly unmatched by most mortals and her proficiency with Imperial weapons of all types is superb to say the least. Elisha is a tough minded woman, as is to be expected of a Sister Superior, she will never break under any circumstance, her faith in the divine God Emperor fueling her relentless drive. Elishsa could be described as an attractive woman, long, blonde hair, ice-blue eyes and fairly fair skin. However her appearance has been marred by various scars and other wounds that she has sustained in the line of duty, chief among these is her bionic arm. She lost her real arm in a firefight with vile Ghrok, the limb was seared off by a plasma bolt. However her bionic arm is much stronger and durable, and has enough torque to punch through a Space Marines brest-plate. Her arm is also host to a built in digi-weapon that can fire with the force of a multi-melta. Her standard wargear set is a suit of Master Crafted Soritas Power Armor, a Master Crafted Bolter, and a large Space Marine combat knife, a gift from the Deathwatch Space Marine, Edge. Chev Chev is a Ignitan Cyber Mastiff, a large breed hailing from the hellish volcanic/frozen death world of Ignitus, homeworld of the Iron Avengers Space Marine Chapter. Chev was a gift from the Lord of the Forge of the First Century, after the Inquisitor assisted the Iron Avengers against a force of Dark Eldar that invaded Ignitus. Chev is a large, coal black, purple-eyed, tank of a canine, about the size of a small horse. The beast is unfailingly loyal to its master and beyond ferocious, its adamantium teeth and power claws ripping into anything that makes the mistake of facing this brute of a dog. Chev is also armed with an advanced bionic eye that allows him to see in the infrared spectrum, as well as a pair of mechanical lungs so that he can breath in almost any environment, regardless of its toxicity. His mechanical legs can propel him at breakneck speeds, and he is capable of taking on on fully armored Space Marines through brute strength alone. Chev is not as aggressive as his form would suggest, and he is actually a very kind and compassionate creature, but the moment his instinct and aggression codes kick in, he is a missile of claws, fangs, and carnage. Raul "Contractor" Ruiez A deadly Hitman of the Nemiraian Guard, Raul is a seasoned assassin and urban warfare specialist. Raul joined the Inquisitor early in his career and has been a faithful if not necessarily loyal companion for many years. Raul is a mercenary to the core, and only works for Jorden because he owes the Inquisitor his life, and because Jorden keeps him well funded for his gambling addiction. Raul is a battered and scruffy looking man, his weather beaten features and calloused form showing that he has lead a hard life. Raul is deathly pale, and he wears a pair of shaded lenses wherever he goes, this is due to the fact that Raul is a "Darksider", born on the Night World of Nemirai. Thus he has superb night vision and depth perception, key to his various acrobatic stunts as he hunts the enemies of man. Rauls preferred weapons are his "Contractor" Shotgun, a powerful shotgun and symbol of undergound might on his homeworld, and a seemingly endless supply of knives he keeps in hidden on his person. He often wears the signature nano-weave trenchcoat of the Hitmen along with the lightweight carapace armor. Martin Holland Martin is Jordens personal astropath and sanctioned psyker, recruited while in transit to Terra on a Black Ship. He is supremely skilled, rating at the very least Epsilon the Psychic scale. Thus, in addition to being a very effective Astropath, Martin is also an extremely deadly psyker in battle, having been trained in various arts by the Inquisition. Though awkward, shy, and only seventeen years of age, Martin possesses an unfathomable well of courage and willpower that are rarely found in an unsuspecting child from a backwater agri-world. His rating and level of control is astounding considering his personality, but his lack of actual experience can be dangerous at times. Scholarly by nature, Martin is Jordens personal journal of xenos cultures and species. He rarely finds himself in the field, save for the times he is needed to assist in the interrogation of suspects or study or alien artifacts. However, should he be caught in the midst of battle, he can provide support or combat the enemy with is psychic abilities. He is often clad in Inquisitorial robes, supplemented by a vest of flak armor. He carries a laspistol, but is not particularly skilled in its use. Damon Glaw An extremely dangerous Afriel Strain solider, Damon was made from the DNA of the famous Commissar, Sebastian Yarrick, and has displayed an unnaturally long record of service almost unique in the Afriel Strain program. Damon was recruited by the Inquisitor after the Afriel Strain survived the annihilation of the 44th Cadian Regiment, being the only survivor against hordes upon hordes of Orks. He displays the iron will of the Commissar he was cloned from, as well as his amazing combat ability further enhanced by his superhuman biology. He is often ostracized and generally disliked by much of the Inquisitors retinue, however Jorden himself considers the Afriel Strain's superhuman skills and iron clad loyalty very valuable assets to his retinue, and thus accepts the potential risk that Damon's luck may soon run out. Damon is cold and distant, rarely speaking and moving nearly unnoticed across the battlefield and the Black Ship the retinue calls home. He is ruthless in battle, slaying both foes and unarmed targets with equal indifference. His faith in the Emperor's Divinity is almost fanatical, his most common utterences are battle hymns and sayings from various holy texts. (this has earned him the nickname "Mr.Thought of the Day" by the rest of the retinue) Like most Afriel Strain soldiers, he is albino, with no color in his skin or hair and cold, grey eyes. His set of wargear includes Inquisitorial Carapace Armor, a Hellgun, three Krak Grenades, and a large combat knife. Hector Now a Servo-Skull, Hector was once a young Acyalote under Jordens tutelage. Unfortunately, Hectors promising career was cut short by the very same Dark Eldar that had slaughtered Jordens family all those years ago. However, before he died of his injuries, Hector pleaded that Jorden find a use for him after his death, so that he may avenge himself. Thus, Hector was fashioned into a deadly Inquisitorial Servo-Skull. Hector is armed with a vast array of extremely advanced sensory equipment, capable of seeing in various visual spectra and picking up even the most traces pheromones. He is also armed with a powerful laspistol. Ferdinand "Hotshot" Rotter Jorden's latest Acolyte, Ferdinand found his way into Jordens tutelage after the young hive gangers homeworld of Hurn was conquered by Orks of the Blackteef Tribe. Ferdinand lost everything he had even known, though, he admits that in hindsight, that wasn't much. Jorden rescued the young man from his own suicidal rage at having his closest friends butchered by Orks. It was in that moment Jorden saw a bit of himself in the hive ganger who had managed to kill three greenskins with nothing more but a stub gun and a length of sharpened pipe. Ferdinand is crass and somewhat thuggish, but unbeknownst to most he is also fairly intelligent, and a master manipulator. However, his rough mannerisms and volatile temper make him a difficult fit for an Inquisitor. He believes wholly in his training, and cannot wait until he can persecute the thrice damned xenos menace on his own terms. Ferdinand hates xenos with a passion equal to that of his tutor, and will stop at nothing to destroy them. This is reflected in his lust for battle and need to be with his Inquisitor at all times, lest he miss an upcoming firefight. He often acts as Jordens Interrogator, though his lack of finesse and pension for rendering the suspect unconscious or dead can prove counter productive. Ferdinand is a deadly adversary in battle, his innate skills having been tempered by Jordens instruction, thus he is proficient with nearly every weapon in the Imperial Arsenal. His skill in hand to hand combat is almost superhuman, having once killed a quad of heavily armed Khornate cultists with his bare hands. Ferdianad's preferred set of wargear includes his suit of Carapace Armor, a Hotshot Lasgun, a hand flamer, and his master crafted Chainsword, ''Orkbane. Sasha Aquilla Sasha is a Felinid, a member of a rare, cat like race of abhumans supposedly relegated to their homeworld of Carlos McConnell. Sasha was abducted from her homeworld by slavers specializing in the exotic, who worked with Dark Eldar in order to line their pockets. Thankfully she was saved by Jorden (who arrived in force with a platoon of Inquisitorial Storm Troopers and his retinue) when he led a long planned ambush on the pirates base of operations deep within the Suthul Asteroid Cluster. Though Jorden did not get any closer to the Dark Eldar he sought, he did decide to recruit the young Felinid into his retinue as her innate skill with machines was noted during the raid. Under the Inquisitors tutelage, she became an expert pilot, capable of utilizing nearly any vehicle in the Imperiums vast arsenal. Though she bears all the hallmarks of the Felinid race (fangs, pointed ears, a tail, and a light coat of brown fur) she has managed to pass unnoticed as an abhuman after a few years of practice. The only outward sign of her genetic divergence from the standard human form that is noticeable through her black Inquisitorial Storm Trooper Carapace Armor is her distinctly feline eyes.(which she often passes off as the result of an unfortunate industrial accident) Playful and outgoing, Sasha is easily the most personable person of Jorden's retinue. Though she must often hide her appearance, lest more jumpy elements of the agency she serves mistake her for an alien or mutant. In spite of her playful personality, when the situation calls for violence, she will not hesitate to eliminate the enemies of man with the utmost ruthlessness. Though her line of work means that she is more often facing down the enemies of man from the relative safety of an armored cockpit, behind a bevy of heavy weapons, Sasha can hold her own in combat with her superhuman reflexes and senses. She is always armed with a Voss Pattern Laspistol, a pair of Frag Grenades, and her own retractable claws. Kill-Team Theron Though Jorden dose not truly command Kill-Team Theron at all times, he dose guide them to the majority of their missions and decides the Kill-Teams goals in said missions. Thus he is the de facto commander of Kill-Team Theron, if not the official commander. Each member of the Kill-Team regards Jorden differently, but in general have built up a mutual respect for the man and his station. Relations Greyon Autaris The Ghost Inquisitor has only worked with Jorden on one occasion, although it ended rather badly. While Jorden considers him to be a cowardly manipulator, he does admit that Greyon is quite the strategist and can handle himself pretty well in a fight, although never to Greyon's face. Nonetheless, the enigmatic Lord Inquisitor, while definitely not the closest of Jorden's allies, is an ally none the less. Quotes About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Xenos Category:Imperium